


I Win

by InTheAfterAll



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma's house, Don't Judge Me, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Namek, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Party, Sexy Times, Smut, i don't know what else to tag for this, namekian anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheAfterAll/pseuds/InTheAfterAll
Summary: He never thought he could feel such things.  In fact he never gave any of this much thought.  He was beyond this, an unneeded, unwanted complication.  He had seen others bow to the urge but it not once even tickled inside of his mind.  Unnecessary.   He was built differently, hard wired in an entirely unique way from his peers.   He was always in control of his mind and body, until this moment.





	I Win

**Author's Note:**

> So The argument of Namekian sexuality... Toriyama has said they are hermaphrodites so going with that I head cannon female organs in the neck and throat area as per reproduction and male organs similar to humanoid in the groin. You don't have to agree with me but this story is just for fun. The original character has no story they are simply there as the catalyst for Piccolo's experience. I may or may not elaborate on her for my own ends. Enjoy the show!!!!

A deep moan formed in the back of his throat and slipped forward past his lips, a sound foreign to him. He never thought he could feel such things. In fact he never gave any of this much thought. He was beyond this, an unneeded, unwanted complication. He had seen others bow to the urge but it not once even tickled inside of his mind. Unnecessary. He was built differently, hard wired in an entirely unique way from his peers. He was always in control of his mind and body, until this moment. 

The envoy had landed on Earth wanting to see their universes greatest warriors. To bestow upon them their thanks and gifts forged from across the galaxies. Their arrival was kept from the public in thanks to Capsule Corp. Bulma of course threw a huge affair with all the pomp and circumstance that she held dear and the visiting envoy drank it up in spades. As always the chaos wore on him and he sought refuge in the farthest reaches of the property to calm his mind and soak in the silence.

He smelled her before he even heard her soft bare footsteps in the grass. From the moment of the alien’s arrival he had been plagued by this scent, not knowing from where it was emanating. It was sweet and spicy and delicious. He realized too late that it was this woman’s scent as she approached him. He schooled his expression even as his mouth watered. He swallowed audibly as the woman stopped in front of him where he stood with arms folded. Her skin as well as her hair was pale and yet it was prismatic. It picked up and reflected back the colors it was closest to. As she stood looking at him he saw the shimmer of white and purple blush across her flesh. She was tall for a female at least the ones he was familiar with and her dark gaze unnerved him. He stared back stoic expression still on his face but her scent seemed to be a warm haze swirling around him. It made him hungry. Hungry was not the right word but he could not care to find an appropriate synonym. She waved her hand slowly with a loose wrist and a soft breeze blew across his face. He closed his eyes and breathed in the aroma deeply, so strong he really could almost taste it. 

He snapped his eyes open and grabbed her wrist in his large hand. “What are you trying to do?” He asked with a growl.

“Trying to seduce you.” She purred.

He blinked several times as that was not the response he had been expecting. “Well stop.” He said almost awkwardly. She was not offended or deterred by his rejection.

“Good a challenge.” She whispered.

He raised a brow in question. This sort of experience was something that happened to someone else, one of the others maybe but most assuredly not him. She stepped closer and he realized he was still holding on to her wrist. He dropped it in shock and turned his face away from the woman. He flinched slightly when he felt her fingertips touch his jaw. She gently turned his head back toward her and he allowed it. Not even knowing why he did so.

“Think of this as a battle. Who will win? You or I?” She smiled prideful with her words.

“I believe you have made a mistake in choosing me as your opponent.” He smirks realizing that this is just a game and she does not understand who or what he is.

She stands on her tiptoes and leans in to whisper softly in his ear. “I know your body better than you do Namek.”

His eyes grow wide with surprise. Her soft words send a jolt of panic to his heart and shivers across his skin. He stiffens his posture and steps away putting a respectable amount of distance between them and turns to leave.

“You concede then?” She asks.

He pauses, anger mixing with hunger. “What is that you want? Are you mocking me?” His voice is deep and his words sharp.

“I can show you what you do not know. A gift if you are willing to accept it.” Her skin is reflecting the deep blue of the dusk sky.

He wants to know but he is beyond these things and he hesitates. He is bewildered at his own indecisiveness on such a matter. How can he even ponder the idea let alone stand here dumbfounded wavering on actually taking this woman up on her offer.

She steps closer to him once again and slips the simple white dress from her body revealing an expanse of reflective skin. Her eyes widen for a moment. “Perhaps you would prefer this?” She asks as a shimmer like heat on asphalt blurs over her. The alien is still of the same structure, long and delicate but curves have been replaced with sinuous muscle and the jaw line hardened and squared. The intensity of the gaze is still piercing.

He looks down dizzy from the closeness of another body and the warm inviting scent wafting from it. The alien takes advantage of his position and presses their lips together warm and firm. He does not move he does not react he is unsure but the alien is persistent. Long fingers stroke his cheek as a heated tongue laps at his unmoving lips. He can feel something long and hard press against his leg the proximity of their bodies stirring something in the back of his mind and in the pit of his stomach. The alien pulls back looking up in deep thought.

 

“Something a little more feral then?” The shimmer of heat moves the air between them again and the alien’s body changes once more. The prismatic skin and hard muscle is lightly coated in soft hair, the hands more claw like and the teeth have become sharp fangs that protrude over the lips. 

The alien wastes no time in joining their mouths once again and this time he opens his allowing the exploration. He does not reciprocate but he would be lying if he said this was not enjoyable. The hot firm mouth leaves his and nips none too gently across his jaw until it harshly pulls the lobe of his ear with sharp unforgiving teeth before gently nuzzling the delicate skin just behind his ear. This is what pushes him to action. The caress initiated a tightening in his stomach, a feeling of freefall that both excites and terrifies. 

He grabs the alien by the strong muscled shoulders and pushes allowing them to make eye contact. He lets go and steps back. He pulls his turban from his head and tosses it, leaving an indentation in the well manicured lawn. He then discards his cape into the same pile with little fanfare. He was going to do this. It wasn’t so much a thought out decision but a reaction to the stimulus being offered. He wanted to know. He stepped back towards the alien and could once again feel the heat from the others body. There was one thing he needed, his pride and dignity would allow nothing else. “Change. Change into what you really are. Your true form.” He demanded.

The muscled feral creature was engulfed in a shimmering heat that gently blew away leaving the woman who had first approached him. “You prefer this form?” She asked seductively.

“I preferred all of them but you offered a challenge and I do not want disguises.” His voice shook far more than he would have liked it to have but if she noticed she said nothing. He stood there, the moment becoming awkward. He did not know or understand how to proceed. The creature smiled sweetly at him and reached for his hand. She pulled him beneath a tree where the now risen moon left spotted shadows on the ground below. She motioned for him to sit and he did.

In silence she crawled up onto him straddling his lap. She reached for his hands and placed them on her hips. “Touch me where ever you like, do not be afraid.” She spoke in soft whispers. Her skin was satin smooth and a green reflection followed the trail his hands were making on her form. He ran his fingers over her back and returned to her hips. He allowed them to slip lower and cup her firm bottom looking for any sign of not allowing this but received none. 

Her mouth lavished soft caresses on his neck stopping on the side just under his jaw and sucking hard. Every nerve in his body fired. His body was unlike other species and she did know how to pleasure it. A deep moan formed in the back of his throat and slipped forward past his lips, a sound foreign to him. He never thought he could feel such things. In fact he never gave any of this much thought. He was beyond this, an unneeded, unwanted complication. He had seen others bow to the urge but it not once even tickled inside of his mind. Unnecessary. He was built differently, hard wired in an entirely unique way from his peers. He was always in control of his mind and body, until this moment. In this moment she had control. She played him like a musical instrument.

As her mouth moved from his throat to his antennae and back again his hands roamed freely upon her flesh. He kneaded her breasts and on instinct pinched the hard nipples, her sighs and soft moans guiding him to try more. 

The place between his legs had grown hard for the first time the moment she found the spot on his neck and now he felt an overwhelming urge to touch it. To have it touched. His anatomy had lain dormant until her. He wanted to feel her from the inside. He bravely moved one hand to the source of the sweet, spicy scent and delicately stroked his fingers over it, feeling the wetness and the heat. He became more desperate to be touched and lifted his hips up off the grass in a vain attempt at friction. 

She smiled coyly and wiggled herself over his hand until a large finger slipped inside of her. He stared in amazement as her head fell back and she moaned the most erotic sound he had ever been witness to. He wanted more. He didn’t know what to ask for or how to ask for it. He simply choked out one word in nothing more than a whisper. “Please.”

She had mercy on him. With skilled ease she pulled the blue sash from his waist picking up the hue across her skin. She loosened his pants and pulled from them the source of his torment. This part of his body had never been touched except in bathing and he was enthralled with its size and color. Its purplish undertone throbbed in her warm smooth hand and he looked up to her in question. 

She began to stroke him and he could barely hold his mind and body together. He closed his eyes tight, squeezing them together as hard as he could trying to gain some form of focus but it was not to be. He felt her shift above him and without warning he was engulfed in a vice like warmth and wetness. She did not hesitate or wait for any gesture from him. She began to slide her body up and down his length, leaning in to latch her lips to the devilish spot on his throat. His hands grasped at her hips for purchase and once he found it he began to lift her delicate body only to drop it back down upon him again in quicker and quicker movements.

Her soft cries against his throat sent vibrations deep inside and quivers from that area rivaled those from where their bodies were joined. He knew now that he could not have one without the other.

Her body tightened on his and she pulled his flesh into her mouth so hard he knew his neck would be littered with angry purple bruises but it was of little consequence. He thrust himself up into her as she met him faster and with more force as if chasing something. That is what he was doing, chasing. 

Her sounds were becoming more insistent and her fingers dug deep into the flesh of his shoulders. He could feel it coming. He was unsure what that was. He knew in theory but not in practice. Her motion stopped and she clenched even tighter around him then he thought possible but he continued to move. Stoking hard against the restriction until a moment later his body let go. A relief washed over him as his very being sang out in pleasure. A wet warmth left him and flooded into her and he had to choke back and swallow hard on what filled his throat.

He sat perfectly still as small spasms shook him pleasantly. She released her hold on his neck and gently lifted herself off of him. She slowly pressed her mouth against his and for the first time he responded and moved his lips with hers. He sighed heavily into her just before she pulled back and slowly stood. 

She smiled sweetly down at him with fondness and lightly walked over to where her dress had been discarded. Throwing it over her shoulder casually she turned back to look at him spent and still sprawled under the moonlit tree. He watched her curious to know what she could possibly be thinking in a moment like this. She turned to walk back towards the others and in her seductive purr answered his silent question.

“I win.”


End file.
